Minor Locomotive Characters
For characters that have/had minor roles in the Thompson and Western series. Elena Elena often works with Stella and Alex. Much like Georgia, she is very quiet and quite anxious to speak up. She is also afraid of the mere mention of American National. Appearances TBA Trivia * She was repainted into the phase IV paint scheme in 2000 and into the phase V paint scheme in 2003. * As of the series restructuring, she became a minor character. Marty Marty is a minor character and a friend of Steve. He commonly works with Emmett. Sometimes, he can pretty annoying. Appearances TBA Trivia * He was repainted into the phase IV paint scheme in 1998 and into the phase V paint scheme in 2003. * In early development, he was initially going to a P42DC numbered 92. Emmett Emmett is a another "Pepsi-Can" P32-8BWH. He is wise engine and often works with Marty. Appearances TBA Trivia * He was repainted into the phase IV paint scheme in 2000 and into the phase V paint scheme in 2003. * In early development, he was initially going to be an F40PH numbered 229. Mindy Mindy is a minor character. She is Kaleb's girlfriend. Appearances TBA Trivia * In early development, she was initially going be a SP SD45R numbered 7557. She was also going to be an ATSF C30-7 numbered 8118. ** Additionally, her model was initially going to be used for James. * She is also the first non-villain CP unit to be named. Jeremy Jeremy is a silly engine. He is friends with Christopher. Often times, he spends his free time goofing around. Appearances TBA Trivia * In early development, he was initially going to be named Jared. Elizabeth Elizabeth is minor character. She is Kaleb and Kyle's cousin. Appearances TBA Trivia * In early development, she was initially going to be an SP SD45. * She is named after Elizabeth Adkins, who is Atlantic Coast Railfanner's cousin. Kyle Kyle is Kaleb's brother. Appearances TBA Trivia * He is named after Kyle Earley, who is Atlantic Coast Railfanner's brother. Alex Alex is a minor character from Amtrak. He is Stella and Elena's travel parter and a self-proclaimed film critic. Appearacnes TBA Trivia * After the series was rebooted, he became a minor character. * In early development, he was initially going to be a female character named Alice. Dustin Dustin is a friend of Eric. Appearances TBA Justice Justice is a large and powerful locomotive and has a friendly rivalry with Harrison. Appearances TBA Trivia * He is named after a friend of NSWSteamFan and Mr3801Fan 26. Maya Maya is a friend of Mitchell and is Zoe's rival. Appearances TBA Trivia * She is named after Maya Lennon. George George is a cheeky engine who is friends with Ryan and Mitchell. Appearances TBA Trivia * He is named after a friend of NSWSteamFan and Mr3801Fan 26. * He is preserved at the Utah State Railroad Museum. Zoe Zoe is a friend of Mitchell and Maya's rival. Appearances TBA Trivia * She was repainted into the phase IV paint scheme in 2000 and rebuilt to P42DC standards in between 2009 and 2011. Lilie Lilie is an antagonist and is Dave's girlfriend. Appearances TBA Trivia * She is named after YouTube user Lilie YTTP. * She was involved in a wreck at Burlington and was scrapped. Eric Eric is an engine known for having anger problems and is a friend of Dustin. Appearances TBA Trivia * He shares the same model as Whitman from Tales on Springfield Railroad, and appears in Tales on Harrison Rails as the same model. Josiah Josiah is a wise and kind engine who is a friend of Nicholas, Will, Lily, Lilim, Shawn, and Kerry. Appearances TBA Trivia * He is named after YouTube user Tcrailfan15. * He currently operates as MNA #3096. * He shares the same model as Kaleb from Tales on Harrison Rails. Edwin Edwin is a friend of Georgia and is Flynn's best friend. Appearances TBA Trivia * He shares the same model as Marty from Tales on Harrison Rails. * He was retired in 2000 and scrapped the same year. Flynn Flynn is a friend of Georgia and is Edwin's best friend. Appearances TBA Trivia * He was retired in 2000 and was scrapped the same year. Kerry Kerry is a silly and fun-loving engine who is friends with Nicholas, Will, Lily, Lilim, Shawn, and Josiah. Appearances TBA Trivia * He is named after YouTube user Amtrak and AWVR Fan. * He was repainted into the phase IV scheme in 2000 and the phase V paint scheme in the early 2010s. Michael Micheal, not to be confused with the Conrail SD80MAC with the same name, is Lilim's brother. Appearances TBA Trivia * He shares the same model as Jeremy from Tales on Harrison Rails. Category:Male characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Tender locomotives Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives that got repainted Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Four-Axle Locomotives Category:Sante Fe/Southern Pacific Locomotives that were “Kodachromed" Category:4-6-2 Category:B32-8WHs Category:P40DCs Category:P42DCs Category:Amtrak Category:Southern Pacific Category:Museum locomotives Category:Historic locomotives Category:Female Characters Category:GE Locomotives Category:Passenger engines Category:Annoying characters Category:Minor characters Category:D&RGW Category:Canadian Pacific Category:SD45T-2s Category:Union Pacific Category:SD40T-2s Category:Tunnel Motors Category:F7As Category:E9As Category:GP40-2s Category:F40PH-2s Category:F40PHs